


Of Kittens and Coyotes

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kittens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no, no. Kira,” she whines, “I don’t do pets. I told you th-“</p><p>“Pleeaasseee Malia,” Kira begs as she bundles up the little fluffball. “Pretty please.” She scoots forward on her knees until said fluffball is right in front of Malia. She sees now that it’s a kitten. White with a little grey around the belly and stunning blue eyes.</p><p>Oh shit, I am so screwed. Malia groans internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kittens and Coyotes

Malia doesn’t do pets. Or children. Or even people significantly younger than her. Okay? They freak her out. Like what if they need something? And, god forbid, what if the child asks her a questions? She just doesn’t do it. It’s not an issue…or at least it never has been.

That’s when she walks into her apartment and sees her gorgeous, fox of a girlfriend (no pun intended) sitting on the floor and squealing over a little tiny fluff of some sort. Kitten maybe? She’s uncertain if she even wants to know. She’s stunned, paused halfway in the door, jaw dropped, staring, blank-faced, at Kira.

“No, no, no, no. Kira,” she whines, “I don’t do pets. I told you th-“

“Pleeaasseee Malia,” Kira begs as she bundles up the little fluffball. “Pretty please.” She scoots forward on her knees until said fluffball is right in front of Malia. She sees now that it’s a kitten. White with a little grey around the belly and stunning blue eyes.

 _Oh shit, I am so screwed._ Malia groans internally.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Why me?” Hands on hips, she begins to pace. Talking to herself more than Kira she complains out loud, “I don’t do pets. I can’t. I’ll break it. I’ll feed it something wrong. I’ll-“ It’s at that point that she chances a glance at Kira. There is her girlfriend, the strongest, most beautiful woman she’s ever seen, looking like a kicked puppy. Sighing, she stops mid-sentence, leans down, places her elbows on the back of their donated couch, and asks, “What’s its name?”

Kira’s answering squeal and accompanying giggle is all she needs to accept that this cat, whatever its name, is going to be in her life for a long time.

-

It only takes 6 days for Malia to whole-heartedly regret the, what some might call a decision, but she would call a surrender. It’s the, who even knows at the point, umpteenth time that she’s woken up in the middle of the night by the little terror. That’s what she’s calling it, Terror, because the thing never stops meowing or clawing at things that it shouldn’t or getting lost and crying until it finds Kira. Kira keeps insisting that if she continues to call Maggie that, she’s going to think that’s her name.

 _Maggie?_  Malia thinks,  _who names pets human names?_ She wouldn’t dare pose that question at her girlfriend though. She’s completely gone over the fluff ball.

Kira slides out of bed to check on the little terr-Maggie, who is nestled in the small cat bed Scott bought for her. She looks tiny sleeping in it, a little wisp of fluff. And God, she’s adorable, not that she’d ever admit this to Kira. It’s a weakness. That kitten is a freaking weakness. This is why she can’t do pets. They crawl under your skin, latch on, and you’re a goner. Okay, fine, she admits it (to herself at least), she’s gone over the cat too. It’s terrible.

 _Why me?_ she wonders as she rolls over and buries her face in Kira’s pillow, inhaling the her citrusy scent.

When Kira attempts to come back to bed, she trips over a discarded blanket and lands on Malia. Hard. Heads bump, blankets tangle, Malia takes an elbow to the stomach, and as they pause to try and disentangle, they both dissolve into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Grinning, Malia finally gets herself turned around to see her girlfriend. She reaches a hand up to push the jet black hair behind her ear and leans up pressing her lips to Kira’s. It’s sweet and perfect after the crazy week that they’ve had, but Malia wants more.

She flips them with one swift move leaving Kira breathless. Leaning down, she claims Kira’s mouth with her own. Her lips are so soft and pliant and warm. They open for her easily, with a rhythm that they’ve perfected over time. Kira’s hands wander up bare legs to find her hips and she lets them rest there, rubbing smooth circles into her skin. Malia groans into her mouth, nips at her bottom lip, and Kira can’t help the answering gasp.

“Too many clothes,” she whispers into Kira’s mouth and when she leans up to take off her top, Kira yanks her back down and says, “Yes, but first admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“Admit that you love Maggie.”

Malia groans and buries her face in Kira’s neck, “No.”

“Alright then, but you are totally smitten.”

“No way.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Kira says in that smug, little voice that drives her crazy.

A muffled whine escapes Malia’s lips and she sits back up (well, as far as Kira will let her). “Yes, fine, you’re right, okay?” Kira grins. “She’s got me wrapped around her little finger and I swear to God she just looks at me and all of my willpower just vanishes. What’s with-mmph”

She doesn’t get to finish that thought though because Kira’s mouth is on her own and…

_What was she thinking about anyway?_

-

The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes the next morning is her gorgeous girlfriend asleep with the little fluff ball, Maggie, curled up on her butt. Careful not to disturb Kira, she reaches over to rub her fingers through Maggie’s hair and whispers, “You’re the cutest.”

Without opening her eyes, Kira grins, murmurs, “I knew it,” and promptly falls back to sleep.


End file.
